Statu Quo
by MoniBolis
Summary: House no puede dormir. Wilson y Cuddy se preocupan por el.HUDDY ONE SHOT Escrito antes de 5x20 "Saviors"


***Spoilers*** de toda la 5° temporada

* * *

**Ahora**

"Tu me mandaste ese paciente para que yo regresará a la clínica" House apunto a Cuddy con su bastón. "Es tu manera de decirme que…" House no sabía como completar la frase. ¿_Es tu manera de decirme que no me odias_?

* * *

**Hace 3 semanas**

"Te ves terrible" Wilson entró a la oficina de House

"Estoy bien" House puso su mano sobre sus ojos. "Ya puedes irte"

"Es tarde, ve a casa a dormir"

House resoplo.

"Ese es el problema ¿no es así?" Wilson puso sus manos en la cintura. "No puedes dormir, lo que paso con Kutner no te deja dormir."

"Cállate Wilson"

"El que no tenga explicación te esta torturando, por que todo debe tener una razón para ti"

"Wilson ¡Cállate!"

"Necesitas descansar, si no afectará tu juicio"

"He ahí donde te equivocas. Resolví mi caso porque mi falta de sueño. Vi un detalle que de otra manera nunca…"

"No seas ridículo House, no justifiques tu autodestrucción con la idea que eres un mártir salvador de vidas" Wilson dejo a su amigo solo.

* * *

**Hace 2 semanas**

"¿Es verdad lo que me dijo Wilson?" Cuddy dijo con tono de preocupación. House estaba sentado en la oficina de la decana, recién había resuelto un caso."No has podido dormir bien"

"Wilson es un chismoso"

"Es cierto, entonces" Cuddy no sabía que hacer con House; desde la muerte de Kutner, no era el mismo, aunque nunca lo admitiera. "¿Has intentado algún medicamento?"

"Ahora si quieres que me drogue"

"House esto es serio, el insomnio puede causar depresión, falta de concentración, mala memoria…" Cuddy siguió hablando

"Ella tiene razón, y tu lo sabes" Amber hablo. Se encontraba sentada en la silla a la izquierda de House. "El no dormir puede hacer que pierdas la cabeza" House la observo, se veía tan real, tanto que podía tocarla.

"¡House!" Cuddy interrumpió, y Amber se desvaneció "¿me estas escuchando?"

"No" House se levanto y se fue.

* * *

**Hace 1 semana**

House se encontraba solo en su casa. Sentado en su sillón mirando a la nada. Sin prender la televisión, sin escuchar música, solo en la oscuridad, bueno no estaba exactamente solo, Amber le hacía compañía.

"Nada tiene en realidad explicación alguna, mi muerte no fue nada mas que una serie de desafortunadas coincidencias; Kutner volándose los sesos fue un acto sin sentido. Ahora que lo pienso, incluso tu concepción no tiene sentido House. No fue un matrimonio queriendo tener un hijo; solo fue una noche de calentura…"

"Suficiente" House se levantó, tomos sus llaves y su bastón saliendo de la casa.

"¿House va a venir?" Chase le pregunto a Wilson mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza

"No lo creo. No ha estado muy bien"

Se escucho el timbre de la puerta. Foreman fue a abrir.

"Buenas noches" Una sexy morena entro a la casa. "listos para divertirse sementales"

"Yo no contraté a una stripper" Foreman miro a los demás.

"Yo tampoco" Taub dijo

"No me mires a mi" Chase negó.

"Talvez House no venga, pero si mandó su regalo" Wilson aclaro el asunto. Le hizo sentir bien que después de todo su amigo no estaba tan retraído.

* * *

"¿Puedo pasar?" House estaba enfrente de Cuddy, una vez más había tocado a su puerta. Una vez más casi a media noche.

"Si, adelante" Cuddy lo dejo entrar, House se quedo en el pasillo.

"No te desperté ¿o si?"

"House ni siquiera traigo puesta la pijama" House volteo a verla. Tenía el mismo atuendo con que fue a trabajar. ¿_Como no lo note? _House se recrimino así mismo.

Cuddy lo besó, simplemente lo besó. House se sorprendió al principio pero el sabor de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo, el olor de su cabello era intoxicante. La abrazo para tenerla cerca, lo más cerca posible. Finalmente se separaron.

"Cuddy yo…" House se ahogo con sus palabras

"Lo sé" Cuddy tomo la cara de House entre sus manos "Lo sé" lo beso otra vez.

Ambos sabían que no había marcha atrás, que pasarían la noche juntos. Se necesitaban mutuamente.

* * *

**Hace 6 días.**

House despertó aliviado. Después de mucho tiempo por fin logró dormir toda la noche.

Pero el alivio no duro mucho, recordó que la razón de su placidez era Cuddy, su jefa, que se encontraba en sus brazos.

"Puedes irte si quieres" Cuddy hablo sin abrir los ojos ni cambiar de posición.

"¿Siempre dice eso a quien se acuesta contigo Cuddy? Con razón nunca tienes novio"

"No eres el único dañado aquí, House"

"Lo sé"

"Voy a bañarme, puedes irte si quieres" Cuddy se levanto de la cama. De inmediato House sintió como el calor de su cuerpo pegado al de él se evaporaba. "Y no fue sexo por compasión. No lo fue House." Se metió en el baño y se escucho el agua correr.

Cuddy salio de bañarse y efectivamente House no estaba. Para su sorpresa no se sintió tan mal. No era el momento correcto para ellos.

* * *

**Hace 5 días.**

"Tengo una teoría del porque estás evitando a Cuddy" Wilson entro a la oficina de House. El doctor leía los síntomas de su nuevo paciente en el pizarrón.

"Es mi jefa, siempre trato de evitarla" House hizo una anotación con el plumón rojo.

"Es bastante interesante, escucha"

"Al parecer no tengo opción" House soltó el plumón y miro a su amigo.

"Este ultimo mes has sido un desastre, más de lo habitual. Más grosero, más retraído, tenias menos paciencia con tus empleados, no podías dormir."

"Basta Jimmy, me estoy sonrojando"

"No me interrumpas House. No podías dormir. Ni de manera natural ni de manera inducida por drogas. Pero ayer estabas descansado, sin drogas."

"Funde un club de pelea. La primera regla del club de la pelea: es no hablar del club de la pelea. ¡Rayos Wilson! Me descubriste. Ahora vas a querer un autografo de Brad Pitt"

"Sexo, House. Sexo puede inducir el sueño de manera natural. Primero pensé que contrataste una prostituta, pero…" Wilson golpeo su palma para dar más énfasis. "Te acostaste con Cuddy. Fue física y emocionalmente liberador para ti. Lo cuál confirma mi otra teoría de que una relación con Cuddy te haría feliz" Wilson ahora lo señalaba de manera acusadora. "Y de alguna manera lo arruinaste"

House camino a su escritorio. "¿Por qué soy siempre yo el que arruina las cosas?"

"Porque eres la persona más dañada emocionalmente que conozco... en segundo lugar Cuddy" Wilson puso su mano en el hombro de House, para incomodidad del mismo. "Este puede ser un paso importante para ti."

"Deja el asunto en paz Wilson" House mostró seriedad en el tono de su voz.

"Muy bien"

* * *

**Hace 3 días.**

"No te puedes rehusar a hacer tus horas en la clínica House" Cuddy se cruzó de brazos enfrente de el.

"Es aburrido"

"Llevas 3 semanas sin poner un pie en el lugar"

"¿Y hasta ahora te molesta?"

"Te deje en paz por que necesitabas descansar, pero esto es ridículo" Cuddy se acerco a el invadiendo su espacio personal. "Cumplirás con tu horas House, se que todavía no estas bien del todo, pero tienes que hacer tu trabajo"

* * *

**Ayer**

"¿Vienes de la clínica?" Trece pregunto antes de darle los resultados de su paciente. "¿Y estas sonriendo?"

"Tengo al paciente mas fantástico" House contestó

"Que coincidencia que te tocará a ti atenderlo" Trece inquirió. House se detuvo en seco.

"No, siempre hay una razón"

* * *

**Ahora, 5 segundos después.**

_¿Es tu manera de decirme que me amas?_ House pensó "Es tu manera de decirme que todavía te importo" por fin completo su frase

"Solo quiero que hagas tu trabajo House" Cuddy indicó.

Si House no tenía contrato social con Wilson, con Cuddy era todo lo contrario.

Tenían un contrato implicito con artículos, párrafos, cláusulas, y anexos; todos encaminados a una sola acción: Nunca decir la verdad completa, ni mentir del todo. No sabía cuando ni por que, pero ese era su statu quo entre los dos. Y por el momento servia.

"Gracias" House declaro.

Ambos salieron de la clínica. House se dirigió a la recepción donde estaba Wilson, mientras Cuddy se fue con dirección a los elevadores. House la siguió con la mirada

"¿Listo para irnos?" Su amigo preguntó.

"No hay algo que tengo que hacer primero" House tomo aire y empezó a gritar "ME PRESTAN SU ATENCION POR FAVOR"

"House ¡¿Qué haces?!" Wilson pregunto preocupado.

"¿Cuddy esta volteando?"

"Si House, ella y todos aquí"

"Bien" House prosiguió. "QUIERO INFORMARLES QUE TUVE SEXO CON LISA CUDDY"

"¡House cállate!" Wilson imploro.

"ASÍ ES TUVE SEXO CON LA DECANA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, COMO PUEDEN VER SALÍ ILESO, LA VIUDA NEGRA NO PUDO CONMIGO. Si sabes a lo que me refiero" House le guiño un ojo a la enfermera que estaba más cerca.

"House por favor, cállate" Wilson repitió. "Oh Dios, Cuddy viene para acá"

"EN RESUMEN, SI TUVE SEXO CON CUDDY, Y SI, ES TAN BUENA COMO TODOS NOS LA IMAGINAMOS. GRACIAS"

Cuddy lo tomo por su abrigo y lo jalo.

"¡Pagaras por esto House! Si crees que odiabas la clínica, no tienes idea. Vas a dormir, comer, y respirar la clínica. Te pondré una carta en tu expediente, para cuando por fin me mates de un coraje, no puedas encontrar trabajo nunca. Y te quitare tu televisión de tu oficina, y no tendrás Internet"

"¿Algo más?" House dijo sonriendo.

"No, nada más por el momento. Después se me ocurrirán otras cosas" Cuddy lo soltó y reveló una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo bueno es que eres como el niño que gritaba lobo; nadie te cree cuando estas diciendo la verdad" con esa frase la decana se alejo caminando de tal manera que House pensó que era la mujer mas sexy del mundo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Un confundido Wilson preguntó.

"Es parte del contrato" House respondió.

"Me rindo" Wilson levanto las manos. "no los entiendo"

Los amigos salieron de hospital dejando a todos los testigos aun murmurando lo acontecido.

* * *

Este es mi último fic de esta temporada de House. Lo voy a dejar en paz hasta ver que pasa en los 4 episodios faltantes (Crucemos los dedos Huddy fans!)

Como siempre se aprecian las reviews.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
